Annette, Collette and Danielle/Gallery
Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.01.00 AM.png Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8504.jpg|A happy family (featuring Jim Junior); Annette, Colette and Danielle with Jim Junior, Scamp, Lady and Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.01.13 AM.png|the puppies ran off the picture frame Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.01.42 AM.png|Anette Collette and Danielle ran off to see Uncle Jock and Uncle Trusty Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.01.56 AM.png|Anette Collette and Danielle like to see Uncle Jock and Uncle Trusty like to see them Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.02.09 AM.png|Anette roll over the rug Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.02.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.02.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.02.52 AM.png|Collette plays with Danielle Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.03.10 AM.png|Trusty tells Annette Collette and Danielle the story of Trusty when Scamp bits Collette ear 0e8d043bfb507a1e6881cf999ade4e57.jpg|Annette, Collette, Danielle and Scamp as adorable puppies Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.03.22 AM.png|Annette climbs up on Trusty's back Tiyldd3.png|Annette Collette and Danielle also Scamp in Walt Disney Anthology series Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.24.30 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle is in the 2nd film where their mom and dad Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.24.36 AM.png|Danielle look at in one eye Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.24.59 AM.png|Anette Collette and Danielle walk on the sidewalk where Trusty and Jock is in the House Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.25.11 AM.png|Anette Collette and Danielle to see Trusty and Jock again and say hi Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.25.36 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle came in the door open Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.25.46 AM.png|"we can hardly wait to bathe and dress up" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.25.51 AM.png|"we love picnics we confess yup" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.26.00 AM.png|Anette Collette and Danielle running to the chair Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.26.13 AM.png|"big little cozy warm little swell little" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.29.29 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle barking Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.29.37 AM.png|"oh excellent i love getting a bath" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.29.43 AM.png|"it makes my fur so silky smooth" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.29.53 AM.png|"yeah ha ha" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.29.57 AM.png|"me first" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.30.02 AM.png|"no me first" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.30.10 AM.png|"wait a minute" Annette_colette_danielle.png|Annette, Colette and Danielle Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.31.23 AM.png|Scamp runs off the mod and got splat Annette Collette and Danielle Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.32.09 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle are mad at Scamp Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.32.16 AM.png|"serves him right" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.32.20 AM.png|"simply incorrigible" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.32.24 AM.png|"he brought this on himself" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.32.27 AM.png|"now we'll need another bath" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.32.34 AM.png|their happy to see another bath again Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.32.37 AM.png|they rush the house again Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.33.01 AM.png|They rush into Jock and Trusty again Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.33.08 AM.png|"Uncle Jock Uncle Trusty Scamp ran away!" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.33.12 AM.png|"what they said!" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.33.18 AM.png|Trusty well take care of him his scent Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.33.30 AM.png|Trusty told the girls if they seen the Tramp story Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.33.31 AM.png|and they never heard the story of tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.33.32 AM.png|"Yelp" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.33.40 AM.png|"that Scamp is gonna get into so much trouble when he gets home!" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.33.44 AM.png|Danielle laughs Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.33.45 AM.png|"Hmph" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.33.46 AM.png|"i don't even want him back" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.33.48 AM.png|"Yeah who cares he should know better than to run off" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.34.54 AM.png|"ha ha ha i bet he gets a slipper right across his great big fat" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.35.00 AM.png|Danielle look at her mother Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.35.08 AM.png|"we really do miss him mom" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.35.14 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle look at her father doing lady_trusty_annette_collette_and_danielle.png|Annette, Colette and Danielle laughing; with Lady and Trusty Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.36.30 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle Lady and Tramp look at Darling and Jim Dear Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.36.35 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle are still sad about Scamp running away Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.36.43 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle were in the picture frame in the 1st film Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.37.09 AM.png|their all sad about Scamp Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.54.48 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle relax with Jr Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5305.jpg|Annette Collette and Danielle Lady and Tramp are in the picnic Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.56.17 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle happy at Scamp coming back Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.56.31 AM.png|Annette and Collette surprise that Scamp barks crazy Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.56.54 AM.png|The Puppies and Lady run Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.57.02 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle are hiding with their mom Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.57.40 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle are sleeping in the bed basket Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.58.17 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle runs out the house to see his brother back Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.58.27 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle are happy to see Scamp back Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.58.58 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle to see Scamp Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.59.27 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle look at scamp barking at Angel Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 9.59.34 AM.png|Annette Collette and Danielle look at Angel Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 10.00.03 AM.png|Annette and Collette are begging to Jim Dear that Angel wants to stay here Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 10.00.10 AM.png|and Danielle is begging too angel_annette_collette_and_danielle.png|Annette Collette and Danielle are With Angel is in the end of the 2nd film Lady_and_the_Tramp_2_Promotional_Images_-_10.jpg|Annette, Collette and Danielle with their parents, Scamp and Angel 6nZP8g5HFGckLF4e933kvszKMxC.jpg|Annette, Collette and Danielle with their parents, Scamp, Angel, Jock and Trusty Category:Galleries